


【花流】【双A设定】狭路番外 之 相交线

by 9seshine



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24928315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9seshine/pseuds/9seshine
Kudos: 1





	【花流】【双A设定】狭路番外 之 相交线

狭路番外 之 相交线

盼了许久，真的耳鬓厮磨了，却不知道怎么好了。

房间里很安静，更显得粗重的呼吸声格外清晰。他们不在房间里，因为来不及，甚至连去客厅找沙发都来不及。鞋子被甩在玄关处，衣服也扔得乱七八糟。

玄关可不是什么安全的地方，然而已经顾不上了。这就是第一需求么？没错，至少此刻是的，再不做，他们就真的要分开了。

距离高中毕业，还有一个月。

流川的后背贴着地板，可是也顾不上硌得慌，他身上燃着一团火，他连喘气的机会都是随机的。樱木的嘴唇十分狂热，这让他也不自觉的跟着他一块变得饥渴难耐。渴望肉体，和渴望精神世界是完全不同的，此刻可以完全把那些繁杂的所谓三观全都抛掉，只想着肉体，想去亲吻，想去抚摸和占有，想得到释放和解脱，一切一切能想到的，不敢想的，全都做一遍，喜欢不喜欢，不做过又怎么知道呢？流川扯掉了樱木的衣服，他比自己想象的还要饥渴，忍耐到了极点的，可不仅仅是樱木花道。他们太急切了，甚至忘了性爱本该是享受的过程，不，他们本就不打算享受，这就好像是在攻城略地一样，先据为己有，之后才能谈享受。

“好难受……”樱木呻吟，他现在的身体就仿佛是颗定时炸弹一样，他有点发抖，抖得不得不停下动作。流川也很难受，所以他知道樱木的意思，他们都太兴奋了，刺激得后颈的腺体胀痛不已，做爱的时候会释放信息素增强快感迫使Omega去受孕繁衍，这是身为Alpha的本能，无论是樱木还是流川都没办法违逆。

“来吧！”流川抱紧樱木，“你想怎样都行！”流川放松下来，任由冰橙滋味的信息素丝丝缕缕的散发出来。

樱木只觉得身边的空气都透出了让他舒服的凉爽，略苦的滋味让他的头脑也清醒了些，他身下的流川别着头，喘得厉害。慢慢的凉爽升级了，冰凌刺在肉上的感觉让他浑身颤抖，火辣的如太阳暴晒一样的味道霎时弥散了出来。流川已经很久没有感受过樱木的信息素了，这一时间的灼烧让他有点承受不来。

其实这样更难受了，皮肤像是被火撩了一样疼，这甚至让他感受不到樱木的亲吻，他只能也不停的释放信息素去反抗，但这样却只能刺激樱木继续燃烧。

流川知道，这种燃烧到了一定程度之后，身体就会起变化。他停药已经一年多了，这种变化越来越明显。

樱木也知道，只要他持续不断的用信息素刺激流川，就能闻到一股带着微甜的让他痴迷的甜橙味。

流川没有把自己体内有Omega基因的事告诉樱木，可能他永远都不会说，即便他也不清楚以后自己会变成什么样子。他已经很久没去过土屋医生的诊所了，他不想再对自己的身体追根究底，或许是无所谓了，或许是怕知道得更多。

他狠狠地抽了一口气，临界点到了……他开始发痒……

这种痒比以前还要强烈，以前只是皮肉，现在却痒入骨髓，痒得抓心挠肝，他终究还是先呻吟出声了。

这让流川愤怒不已，他不想让樱木发现自己的淫靡，他甚至用最后的气力掀翻了樱木，他跨坐在他身上，他们坚挺的性器再次没有缓冲的碰撞在了一起，赤裸裸的撞在了一起。樱木的信息素更猛烈了，流川的身子被刺激得开始覆上了一层红晕，可是不够，那浮于表面的痛无法缓解他身体里的痒。也许发泄一次就会好了吧！他难耐的去寻找入口，这让樱木也措手不及，他没想到会发展这么快，他本能得去排斥，即便他告诉自己，他是流川枫啊，是他的话，做被插入的一方也没什么了不起。可是身体却不听他这一套。流川的信息素也在不停的扩张，强烈的苦混合着让樱木痴迷的甜，可终究他们都是Alpha，他们本不该结合。流川被强势的挡在了樱木的体外，樱木的信息素越强烈，他的屏障就越坚固，没有润滑，甚至连用手指扩张都不可能。仿佛在霸道的告诉流川，很抱歉，那里并不是为了被插入准备的。

流川的汗水不停的流淌着，他的肉体已经被疼痛折磨得几乎没了力气，他的精神也被燥痒抹杀得没了脾气。他闭上眼，深深地皱着眉，他很无奈的伏在樱木身上，这就是纯血Alpha么？他始终还是斗不过基因的编码。流川开始收敛信息素了，这让樱木很不安，他赶忙抱住他，流川身上的汗已经让他的手有些打滑了。

“我也想试试，让……让我也试试！”樱木小心的询问，他想，自己没能力缓解的强烈排斥也应该会出现在流川身上，他的脾气那么别扭，身体一定会更别扭，八成也会失败吧，可他还是想试试，不管怎么样，仿佛结合了才算是真正的灵肉合一，这应该是两个人共有的执念。

“我已经受不了了……”流川在樱木耳边呢喃，他知道自己可以，他身后的黏腻感很明确的告诉他，那里是蚀骨之痒的源头，他正等着有谁去瘙痒……

他想的没错，樱木的手指被饥渴的吞入的时候，流川恨得几乎流泪，光滑炽热的内壁不停收缩着，让樱木的手都有点抖。

“别磨蹭了！”流川再也受不了这种所谓的按摩扩张了，“直接来吧！”流川的手臂挡着脸颊，让樱木看不到他的潮红和他的不甘心。

樱木有些迷茫，他没想到事情竟这么顺利，流川没有排斥他，不管是精神还是肉体，但很快，当他的勃起在流川的穴口处摩擦的时候，所有的迷惑都被满腔的欲望吞没了，他确定自己没有发情，可是却极度渴望插入，他把流川的一只腿扛上肩膀，让那处颜色尚浅，褶皱紧致的入口全暴露出来，他的顶端难耐的戳上去，却滑开了，如此这样好几次，樱木终于没了耐心，他直接用手指掰开了穴口，狂躁的顶了进去……

流川高估了自己了，沮丧中他忘了自己也是Alpha，他的后面也一样不是用来插入的，他只不过是能分泌滑液而已，他就理所当然的以为樱木可以轻易进入，然而现实是，他也一样在极度排斥，甚至在被迫用释放信息素来排斥，他全力的让自己放松，可是那处的肌肉仿佛不受他控制了似的紧张收缩。

流川身上的汗更多了，像是洗了个澡一样，让樱木的手指都滑得按不住他的腰。“这么疼么？”樱木想，他一时心焦也开始收敛信息素。但这样更糟糕，流川的身体彻底封闭了，连滑液都开始不再分泌。流川想他懂了……但是真的即使这样也想结合么？他看着樱木也流着汗的脸，他已经开始想要退缩了，尽管他的眼睛里仍旧沾染着欲望，但是他的信息素已经退缩了。

“大白痴！”流川搂过了他的脖子，把他压进自己怀里，他的鼻子蹭着他的脖颈，汗水里都沁着雄性浓烈的性感的味道，“我要你的信息素，有多少要多少！”他咬着牙对樱木说。他已经下了这样的决心，他早就不纠结自己到底是Alpha还是Omega，或者，即便是为了他变成了Omega他也不害怕。樱木开始急促的呼吸起来，流川的话仿佛是一把钥匙，打开了他身体的锁，他这是在告诉他什么都不用怕，他们都不是一击即溃的人，他们需要对方，不管是精神还是身体，全部都要。他真的开始大量的爆发式的释放信息素，毫不留情面，让流川的身体几乎一刹那想要弹跳起来，真的……太疼了……流川觉得他的意识都模糊了，他的身体已经不受控制了，他瞬间变得软绵绵的，除了后颈过电一样的不停地释放信息素以外，还有什么也从身体里喷涌了出来，那不明的冲动开始弥漫到他身体的每一个角落，让他不自觉的呻吟，并打开双腿……樱木的亲吻遍布了他的全身各处，胸前，腰际，他明明很疼，可是唇舌给他的刺激却在无限放大，即便樱木离开了，他却还在为刚刚的吻吮而颤抖，他的阴茎比任何时候都坚硬，甚至比因为Omega而发情时还要难以忍受，他正被含在口里不停地爱抚。每一次拍打都几乎让他崩溃。

“进来……快点……”流川的腿缠上樱木的腰，这次真的不行了，他后面的麻痒感甚至开始让性器都没那么敏感了。

“你这只狐狸……”樱木已经被挑逗得快疯了，“这次我可真的停不下来了……”他大量额释放了信息素的结果就是全身过度的兴奋，流川身上的甜橙味也前所未有的猛烈，他的全身都是好闻的味道，好闻到让他视线都开始模糊了。他再次掰开他的双臀，比刚刚还要凶狠的肉韧直捣菊穴……

流川用手死死的捂着嘴，让自己不至于叫得太不堪，他以为自己能死死的咬住嘴唇，可是不行，那样的话他就无法呼吸，他现在需要呼吸，他的肺都已经因为喘息而变得有点刺痛了。他疼，可是相对的，当他完整的吞下了樱木的分身时，那种强烈的充实感让他根本失去了管理一切的能力。

樱木花道，是一个优质的Alpha，他的身体一定足够应付一个高级Omega的发情期。他的信息素真的猛烈而且绵长，流川有点后悔，他不应该任他放纵，因为他开始吃不消了，他的Alpha信息素已经被彻底压制了，剩下的就只有土屋医生口中那所谓的“微乎其微”的Omega信息素。那的确不足以刺激樱木发情，却能让流川发疯……他的身体已经扛不住了，可是他还是不断的被逼迫着散发所谓的甜味，那让樱木根本停不下来。

这是第几次了？不知道……他们什么时候到了卧室里的……鬼才知道……

“不要了……”流川挣扎着，他觉得他都快晕过去了，他坐在樱木身上，几乎已经用不上力气了，只能抱着他，靠着他，身体跟着他的节奏上下晃动，可是樱木似乎听不到，他没有停下动作，反而一阵迅速的抽差之后捏着他的双臀更用力的按下去……流川的身子一下子僵硬了，太深了，他的阴茎不停地抽动，但是却几乎什么都射不出来了。然而他的身体里还是窜出了一股热流，就算疲惫，流川竟依旧觉得并不讨厌，这多真实……他身体的疲惫，他们的快感，他们汗水流到一起的感觉，那种似乎灵魂也被浇灌了的感觉，这似乎就是爱的实体，他们身体里的，心里的所有的渴望都收到了反馈。流川再次看着樱木的脸，他也很疲惫，琥珀色的眸子里好像结了一层雾气，他收回了他的信息素，让周围的空气虽然依旧泛着热气，却渐渐的冷却下来。

这样即便是分开了也没关系了吧，就好像他们不在一个学校，也没有关系的，是吧！

“我已经被东京的大学录取了。”流川用他有些嘶哑的声音说。

樱木似乎已经预料到了似的，就好像他们第一次真正抚摸对方的身体，那时候流川告诉他，他要转学了。

“那有什么关系！东京那么近！”樱木虽然这么说着，心里却觉得闷得难受。

“大白痴……”流川只是呢喃了这一句，就再也没了声音。

樱木就这么抱着他，倒在床上。

他看着他的脸，一夜都没合眼。


End file.
